until death do us part
by shel
Summary: christian finds kimber and marries her...


**_NIP/TUCK _**

**_"Until Death Do Us Part"_**

by shel

© december 2005

_disclaimer: christian, sean, and julia, and the rest of the cast of characters we've come to know and love, belong to ryan murphy productions, shephard/robin productions, warner bros. television, and possible other copyright holders. i intended no true infringement on their copyrights; i only wanted to borrow these marvelous characters for a short time in my own scenarios and hopefully return them no worse for wear; the only things i've gained from this story are the satisfaction and pleasure of having written it and in knowing that others may have enjoyed it too…_

_rating: pg-13_

_summary: christian finds kimber and marries her…_

_timeline: three days after the events of s3's 'abby mays'…theorizing that the episode took place three days after the non-wedding (in 'madison berg') and the scene with kimber and the carver actually took place on the day of the non-wedding_

_archive: please don't without expressed permission…_

_notes: please let me know if you enjoyed my tale and why and, if not, why not…and, please, don't bother wasting your time or mine by sending any flames…_

* * *

"This really isn't necessary," the middle-aged woman insisted as she glanced from the priest supporting her left arm to the doctor supporting her right. 

Dr. Christian Troy flashed the woman one of his standard grins, "Oh, but I insist, Sister Mary Margaret, after all you've been through, a stay at the Spa De La Mer is just what the doctor ordered."

"But, Father Thomas, I can just as easily --"

"Nonsense, Mary Margaret," the older gentleman patted her shoulder, "Dr. Troy is right. You've been through a terrible ordeal and we owe him a great debt for doing the surgery for free. Please rest at ease. You'll be back doing God's work before you know it."

Christian waved away the gratitude, "If we can't help God's treasures, we shouldn't be in this business."

The Sister stared at him with surprise, "Forgive me, Dr. Troy, but you don't strike me as terribly religious."

"We all have our religions," the doctor replied just as he was greeted by one of the spa's owners. "Ah, Julia, and, uh, Dr. Costa, I'd like you to meet Sister Mary Margaret."

Quentin acknowledged the woman with a smile, "So nice to meet you. I'll be by to give you a quick examination as soon as you're settled."

"That won't be necessary," Christian smiled, though his eyes held a warning. "The swelling's down, there's no infection, and the bandages have just been changed. And as my patient, I'll be here tomorrow to check on her myself."

"And as the only plastic surgeon on staff here at Spa De La Mer," Quentin returned the same warning and smile, "it would be in the best interest of the patient for me to examine her too."

Julia quickly intervened by pulling Quentin back slightly and nervously smiling to the patient, "Why don't you come with me, Sister Mary Margaret, and I'll show you to your room and explain some of the services we provide. And thank you, Christian, we'll make sure the Sister is given our top priority."

Father Thomas gave an encouraging nod and, as soon as the Sister was out of range, turned to Christian, "I can't thank you enough, Dr. Troy, for everything you've done. After the attack, I wasn't sure she would ever leave her room again."

"Then this time at the spa will be good for her emotional recovery," Quentin reasoned. "Here, Father, why don't you have a drink of --"

"Thank you, Dr. Costa," the priest interrupted, "but I really should be getting back to the church."

"Christian," Liz warily greeted when she and Gina approached the three men. "I heard you were bringing over a patient."

"Julia's showing her to her room," Christian told her. "Father Thomas, why don't I drive you back?"

"Nonsense, Dr. Troy," he smiled, "you've done so much for us already. I'll take a cab."

"You will do no such thing!" Gina exclaimed. "You must let us do whatever we can to make the Sister's stay more comfortable and you wouldn't," she pulled Father Thomas gently by the elbow, "want her to worry about you, would you? Why don't you have a seat right over there while I call for one of our drivers?"

"He's a priest, Gina," Christian sneered in her ear, "all you'll be scoring is points."

"You're one to talk," she hissed back. "What, Kimber comes to her senses and you suddenly find God?"

Christian grabbed one of the flutes of sparkling water and toasted Gina, "Haven't you heard, sweetheart, I am God. At least that's what I was told last night…five times." His cell phone rang and, still chuckling, answered it.

Liz snorted in disgust and began to walk away when she heard glass shatter.

"Hey!" Gina grabbed Christian by the elbow, "Don't think you won't be paying for that. That crystal's damned expensive."

But Liz wasn't concerned about the shattered flute, rather the dazed expression Christian held. "Christian?" But it was as if he didn't hear her and she barely had time to exchange a confused glance with Quentin and Gina when she managed to catch his phone just as it fell. "Hello?"

Christian stared at the priest watching the scene with curiosity and suddenly strode toward the older man. "Come on," he ordered as he roughly grabbed the priest. "Move it."

"I don't understand," Father Thomas uttered, "what's wrong, son? What happened?"

"I don't have time for this," Christian snapped, "let's go, now!"

Quentin waited until she hung up, "Liz, what's going on?"

It was half a moment before she replied in a shaky voice, "The police found Kimber."

"The police?" he echoed in surprise. "What'd she do?"

"I'm surprised he even bothered filing a report on her," Gina sniffed with annoyance.

"She was a…" Liz looked over at Christian who was beginning to drag the priest towards the door, "a victim of the Carver."

"What? How?" Quentin asked. "When?"

"This's a joke right?" Gina expressed with disbelief.

Liz shook her head and replied rather distractedly as she hurried after Christian and Father Thomas, "She was still in her wedding dress when they found her alive…"

"Where is she?" Christian shouted at the detectives and emergency workers as he leaped from the car before Liz fully put it in park. "Where's Kimber?"

"He's her fiancé," Liz explained when the officers began to surround Christian.

Christian was about to strike the man blocking his way when the man slowly stepped aside, though still keeping Christian back with one arm. Christian staggered back when he caught sight of the dirty train of the gown Kimber had forced him to make sure she'd fit into. Without a word, he strode towards the EMT's who were huddled over her. Pushing them aside, he knelt and gathered her into his arms. "Oh, baby," he whispered as he brushed the hair from her eyes that was matted with dried blood. "Oh, baby…" He nearly thought he'd imagined her soft moan, it had been barely more than a whisper. He sharply turned his head and yelled for Father Thomas.

"I'm here," the priest breathlessly announced as he hurried to Christian's side.

"Marry us," Christian demanded without taking his eyes of Kimber.

"But, Dr. Troy, surely you underst--"

"You want to pay me back for the Sister's surgery," Christian harshly interrupted, "you marry us right now!" Almost immediately his anger melted away and he smiled at Kimber, "Six days off-schedule but, what the hell, we're only doing this once, right?"

"Christian…"

"I'm here, baby, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Look at me…"

Christian had to bend his head in order to hear her but assured her, "I'm looking and it's nothing that can't be fixed."

"I'm a mess…"

"You've never been more beautiful," he honestly said as tears stung his eyes. He shook his head and willed them away, "We're doing this and you won't change my mind."

"Not this way…"

"You're only entitled to cold feet on one wedding day," he argued as he cradled her closer, "and you've already used up that chance so get ready to say just two simple words, baby, 'I do.'"

"Christian…"

"Shhh," he ordered, "let the man here do his job. And then I'll do mine. And, hell, I'll even let you do yours."

"Christian…" Liz softly spoke, "Let them do their job. Please…for Kimber…"

But he ignored Liz and concentrated only on the woman in his arms. "I mean it, Kimber, I'll tear up the pre-nup," he promised. "You can do whatever the hell you want." He turned back to Father Thomas, "Just start and make it quick." He smiled for Kimber, "We'll renew our vows another time and it'll be everything you dreamed of, I promise."

Uncomfortable under the circumstances, Father Thomas stared at the determined man before him and sighed, "Do you, Christian, promise to take Kimber as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others? Will you love her, honor her, and cherish her for all the days of your life?"

Christian barely waited for him to finish before replying, "I do…"

"And do you, Kimber," the priest glanced up at Liz who stood behind Christian, "take Christian as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others? Will you love him, honor him, and cherish him for all the days," he stumbled over the words, "for all the days of your life?"

Christian let out a little breath of relief when he heard her answer with those two little words he'd told her to be ready to say. And then he frantically dug into his pants pocket, apologizing for jostling her, and pulled out the wedding band he was supposed to have placed on her finger nearly a week before. "See," he explained as he held it in front of her eyes, "I knew you'd be back and wanted to be prepared." He then carefully slipped it onto her finger. "I love you," he murmured as he brought her filthy hand to his lips and kissed her fingertips. He then kissed her lightly on the lips and rested his forehead against hers for a moment so lost in thought he'd nearly missed hearing her request.

"Say it…"

"Say what?" He turned as he heard some commotion and spotted Sean rushing towards them. "Hey, the best man just showed up…"

"My name…"

Christian focused on Kimber again and smiled, "You are Mrs. Christian Troy. Kimber Troy." But he recognized how weak she truly was and kissed her once more, "You rest, baby, I'll be with you the whole time they're taking care of you."

Sean acknowledged Liz who had stepped aside and knelt next to Christian. When Christian smiled back at him, he gently squeezed his best friend's shoulder and indicated to the EMT's, "Let them take her now."

"I'm not leaving her," Christian insisted.

Sean nodded, "We'll follow in my car, okay?"

Christian looked down at the woman in his arms, his wife, and, with Sean's help, lifted Kimber onto the stretcher. He smoothed some more hair away from her cheeks and, as he bent his head in order to kiss her, promised her, "I love you and I'm not leaving you. I'll be there when you wake up."

"How's Kimber?" Quentin asked when Liz slowly walked down the hall towards her office.

"Did the Carver really get her?" Gina wondered. "I can't believe the asshole didn't know…"

"Before his cell phone cut out, Sean said something about Christian marrying her?" Julia questioned.

"You're kidding," Gina scoffed. "He really has lost it…"

"What kind of damage was there?" Quentin continued. "Did she go too long without treatment or can it be fixed?"

"What hospital'd they take her to?" Julia wanted to know.

"Enough!" Liz held her hands up to ward off the bombardment of questions. The others seemed stunned by her outburst and she apologized, "It's very sad and I really…I can't talk about it right now."

"Kimber's dead, isn't she?" Julia realized in surprise. "That poor woman, what she must've been through." She shook her head as if it would help make it seem more real, "God, poor Kimber."

Gina seemed stunned too when Liz still didn't deny Julia's guess. "Well at least, at least she died happy." She shrugged, "She got to become Mrs. Christian Troy."

Liz simply turned away from them and entered her office. But, before she closed her door, she announced, "Kimber died ten minutes before we got there."

**_The End_**


End file.
